


Almost Easy

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [43]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Awkward morning after, F/M, M/M, Shads is a cocky jackass, Vi's pissed, Violet confessions, don't taunt Syn, don't tell Violet who to fuck, hot angry Syn, making Vengeance feel better, mean Shads, sore band boys, straight guys getting used to liking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: The three boys process the previous night and Vi has some choice words for her sister."Don't get all cocky about last night, or I will hold you down and make it up to you! Got it?!"





	Almost Easy

Shadows woke up to feel her sexy body snuggled into his. He liked the feeling of her in his arms way too much. At least she had clothes on. His fingers softly rubbed back and forth lazily over her arms as she buried her face deeper into his chest while she slept. What the fuck had happened the previous night? He remembered vividly the feelings that coursed through his body the second he'd stepped on the bus. It was a weird concoction of anger, hurt, and lust--for some reason that he couldn't quite grasp. He chalked it up to the scene they had made together as he'd caught them in their weird threesome. Sex with dudes, though? _His_ dudes. His brothers, his bandmates. Was that why it wasn't weird? It hadn't been though. It had been fuckin' hot. And felt so fucking good. He suddenly understood what it was that Syn and Zacky had. It wasn't something he'd probably ever do again, but it definitely wasn't something he regretted. Especially the way it went down--him dominating the whole situation like he was a king.

Violet stretched awake and the way she leaned into him had her breasts pushing up against his deathbat. He tried to breathe as she looked up at him with those beautiful morning eyes.

"Shade," He took her chin between a thumb and forefinger. His hazel eyes held so many different emotions. Restraint, sadness, love, lust. "You should probably go." She knew he meant that last night had been a sidetrack and that they had to once again get back on track. She nodded, quietly going back to her own bunk before anyone else woke up.  
  
Violet showed up at sound check that day with a little extra pep in her step, even if she was stepping extra carefully. Random guys from all three bands loitered while equipment was being set up. Shadows had an extra air of confidence as he laughed and drank coffee with everyone. Gates and Vengeance showed up and went straight to messing with their guitars, shades on and completely silent. Syn pulled at his jeans uncomfortably and he kept shifting around.

Matt couldn't help himself, "You okay, Gates!?" He yelled from yards away, his dimples shining.

Syn just lifted his middle finger. Matt laughed and realized Violet had sauntered up next to him and was trying to contain herself, a knowing smile on her face.

When Zacky walked by again, clearly trying to stay out of their way, M. chased him down and patted him on the ass, "What about you, Vengeance? You look a little, _worse for wear_."  
Zack slapped his hand away, turning around like he was about to yell something, realized there was a crowd, and walked off. The other two died laughing.  
"It's not fucking funny!!!" V. yelled as he also threw them the finger.  
  
Johnny and Brooks stood there, staring at M. and Violet--arms folded. Since the other bands were standing there, they didn't say anything and just shook their heads. Violet eventually felt bad and walked towards Gates.  
  
"What the hell went down on _your_  bus, last night? We all noticed the four of you were gone," Tuck raised an eyebrow at the lead man.  
Matt's grin couldn't possibly be any bigger or more mischievous, "What happens on the bus stays on the bus."  
"You guys are some kinky motherfuckers."  
  
Syn saw Violet coming and put down his guitar before walking the other way. She grabbed his wrist and turned him back towards her.  
"Why are you so uncomfortable with this, Synyster? I had fun and I'm pretty sure you did, too."

He sarcastically laughed, "So many things, Violet...I just got fucking _owned_  by Shadows last night. I've never been on bottom and it's totally fucking different....I just didn't expect...it to...feel so good." He was shifting awkwardly and biting his lip, rubbing the back of his neck, "And now he's being a cocky jackass about it."

"You're not the only one who gets to be a cocky jackass whenever you want, Gates," Violet smiled, trying to make him more comfortable as she poked him in the chest.

He finally grinned and rolled his eyes, "I know...I'm so fuckin' sore...if this is what Zacky goes through every time I'm gonna feel really bad." He adjusted himself again, "And then there's...you." His big brown eyes looked down at her as she stood way too close to him, "I'm not supposed to be fucking you." He surprised her by grabbing her around the waist, although she just looked back up at him.

"You didn't fuck me."

"That line's getting really fucking close, though, sweetheart."

Shadows stopped joking around when he saw what was going down and trotted over until he was right next to them.

"And then there's this guy. Now _he's_ also telling me I can't fuck you."

"Damn straight, Gates--you got a girlfriend now," M. pulled Violet away from him and patted his face with his hand, grinning tauntingly, "You need a good fuck again you just let me know."

Gates had had enough. He shoved his hand away and grabbed him by the shirt with both hands, his voice low through clenched teeth, "Stop teasing me, Matthew!!! Fuck! Don't get all cocky about last night, or I _will_  hold you down and make it up to you! Got it?!" His whole first name was reserved for only the most serious of cases.

Violet swallowed hard as she watched the fight unfold right in front of her face. Synyster's rage was like lighting a match and suddenly she wasn't so satisfied and happy anymore.

Shadows put his shades on the top of his head so they were eye to eye and softly grabbed Syn's wrists, nodding, "I'm sorry, dude. I shouldn't taunt you..." He looked down nervously, "I'm still, ya know...adjusting, to last night..." Hazel eyes met brown again, "You gonna be okay?" Matt now seriously wanted to make sure things would be fine between them.

Gates slowly let go, "Yeah. I'll be fine." He looked down at Shade, "Sorry, Vi." He knew it must've made her hot again.  
She shifted, folding her arms, "Did she really make you promise?"  
"In _NO_ unspecific terms." He sighed, "Basically said I could fuck anyone as long as it wasn't you."  
"That bitch."

Matt gave her a look. She glared back, wanting to tell him that no one told her who she could and couldn't fuck--but had to admit she had loved watching him lay it down like that the previous night.

"What the fuck is with the rest of our band?!" Brooks whispered to Johnny as they watched the other three on stage as they basically made a scene, "Others are starting to stare."  
Johnny shrugged, "They'll get over it. I don't know what the fuck happened between those four, but I do know I don't want to know. I have some pretty good guesses, unfortunately, which don't make for pretty pictures. You know weird shit happens on tour. A week from now no one will probably even remember this other than them."

Violet went back to the bus to hide in her bunk and found Zacky hiding in his. She climbed in without asking as he welcomed her in his bright arms.  
"I'm sorry if you felt like we were making fun of you." Her head rested on his chest as she drew circles over his arm.

Silence.

"Zack?" She looked up into his bright green eyes but they wouldn't look at her, "What is it, cutie?"

He couldn't help the smile that threatened for half a second before he was back to serious, "Don't call me that." Vengeance saw the immediate intense hurt in her eyes when she could see she had hurt him. So he caved. "I had a great time last night with you and Brian," He finally looked at her, then paused while chewing at his rings, "Then Matt's gotta always take, like everything is fucking his."

Violet was a little taken aback, "You're...jealous?"

"Of course I'm fucking jealous, Vi! That was going to be _our_  hot night together. Syn and I wanted to share our...thing with you. We knew you'd like it. It did get outta hand...But what Bri and I share is fucking special and Matt shouldn't be a part of it." The last part came gushing out all at once and she finally understood. Violet put an arm around him but still stayed pulled away just enough so she could keep looking into those shining electric eyes.

"I understand," She traced his curvy lips with a finger, "Do you fully understand how long I've wanted to see you and Syn together? Do you want anything that intensely that you've never had that you wanted a decade ago? I want you to know how fucking hot that was and what a unique experience it was. _And_ completely separate than everything after that," He smiled faintly and kept looking at her, his eyes softening somewhat, "Zack, I know Matt was teasing and it was kinda mean, but I bet you it's not like that. While he was caught up in the moment because he wanted to punish and dominate, he's acting like that now because he's uncomfortable."

Zack scoffed, "What? Matt? No way."  
"C'mon, think about it. He's never been with a man before. You could tell he fucking liked it, and maybe that's weirding him out. What was your first time like? What was Syn like after? He's a cocky asshole sometimes."  
"Nothing like that. But I guess it was a very different time. Although when Brian needs it, he _is_ always a cocky asshole about it. Never just fucking asks. But after? That's when he's all honest and open and close," He gathered her closer, "I guess maybe I could sorta be a little too jealous...maybe."

The rest of the day kind of smoothed things over and by the time they were getting ready for the show that night, everyone felt back at ease with one another. As they walked towards back stage, Matt slung an arm over Zacky's shoulders, "I hope we're good dude, 'cause I fuckin' need you out there."  
He smiled his little embarrassed smile, "Yeah, we're good."  
  
That night the other two bands watched in awe as they all partied together like nothing had happened. Violet sat in a booth between the lead singer and the guitarist for Bullet.  
"So I read that you're fuckin' one of the Black Veil Brides," He nudged her as she opened another beer.

She laughed, not even blushing, "I don't know about fuck _ing_ , but I did fuck Andy once, and I'd totally do it again." This brought on shouting and surprised noises since they weren't used to her candor yet.  
"And Shadows didn't kick his ass?!" Padge giggled.

Shadows just laughed from where he leaned back against a couch, "If I tracked down every guy she fucked, I'd be getting arrested way too often." His dimples popped as everyone laughed. Violet shrugged and drank her beer. This earned more jokes and astonished replies.

"So how many of _these_ guys have you fucked?" Padge asked drunkenly, pointing around the room at her band members,"C'mon, we won't tell."  
"Oh, I'm not answering that," She smirked. When everyone in the room looked at each of the Avenged guys, they all put up their hands and plead the fifth. All except for Syn.  
"Hey, I've got a girlfriend." This made the room erupt in laughter, like it was the best joke they'd heard all day.

"And isn't she Violet's sister who is her spitting image?" Draiman loudly pointed out, raising an eyebrow and his beer, as if to question and salute him at the same time--which made Gates crack up and blush. He tried to hide the hot, quick glance that he shared with her from across the small room.

That weekend was their first festival and it was in Georgia at the end of May. They were hours away early that morning and Synyster lay in his bunk whispering to his girlfriend. After awhile, he peeked out and looked at Violet who was sitting in a chair flipping through a magazine.  
"Wanna talk to your sister?"

"Sure." She walked over and took the phone, smiling, "What's up, fucker?"  
"Fucker? You even sound more like them already. How's tour?"  
"Fucking amazing. I knew it would be fun, but it's unbelievable..." She walked casually to the other end of the bus, "How's the season going? I haven't really stayed caught up with it."  
"Not great. We barely have a winning record now...you know they're talking about bringing Aaron up later this year," Jade grinned.  
Violet rolled her eyes, "You know I don't care about Aaron, Jade."

Shadows tried to act like he hadn't heard this part, also trying not to smile.

"You really should, sis. Right now he's your only chance of moving on. I don't wanna get preachy, but you seriously gotta let this Shadows thing go..." Her voice got softer.  
Violet sat down in the back away from everyone else, now keeping her voice low, "Jade...I can't. I try to. Over and over. Right now, we're really good friends and that's awesome...but I can't imagine being with anyone else, ya know, dating-wise..."

"Are you in love with him?" Jade shocked even herself as she came out with such a straightforward question.

Shade put her head in her hand, not answering for awhile, "I don't even know what that means, Jade...I've never been in love before..."

"Yeah, well, it feels like what you're feeling right now. We all know it, just no one's willing to say it...I'm sorry, Vi, I'll leave you alone about it, I know it's not easy."

"Fuck no it's not."

"So how are you doing...otherwise?" Jade tried to make the tone in her voice as obvious as possible.  
Violet chuckled ironically, "Not great. No thanks to you."  
"Me? What the fuck did I do?"

"Jade...I get that he's your boyfriend now and that it's not like it's something we'd plan or anything, but fuck...we're two sex addicts trapped on a fucking tour bus together, do you really think telling us we can't fuck is going to make those chances higher or lower?" She was doing her best not to get angry, or louder, but as she kept talking it escalated, "He may have promised you, but I can't. I'll do my best, but you know how it is."

Her sister's tone got threatening, " _Violet_. You can fuck anyone else on that bus. Anyone else on that tour. Anyone else in the whole fucking god damn world. You get everything and everyone you want, just let me have Synyster."

"You _do_  have him, Jade! That's what you don't get! You get to be with the man you're in love with! Fuck-you know how lucky you are!? He fucking loves you!! FUCK!" She angrily ended the call and sat back down, not knowing where to go or what to do. Being trapped on a bus had its downsides.

"That was quite a tirade, Vi." Gates stood in the doorway, arms folded.  
"Please tell me you didn't hear all that." She didn't look up as she handed him back his phone.  
"I heard enough." He sat next to her as the silence thickened. "I don't think Matt did, though. I just came back here to make sure you didn't rip Jade a new one...apparently I'm too late. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Shade sighed and leaned against Synyster as he put an arm around her. What she was starting to finally admit to herself weighed heavily on her, "What the fuck am I gonna do, Brian?" It was a cracked whisper.

He kissed her hair, "There's not a lot you can do, Shade. Just let it hurt. I'm sorry, it sucks. We all know it does. We all can see what's happening between you two. Who knows how our future's going to go down, but right now you guys can't be together and that just plain blows. It's eating Shadows alive. The other night helped him, I think. Just to feel anything for anyone other than you," He smiled lopsidedly, "But I see how hard it is on both of you. And I do know how lucky I am, and so does Jade. Don't take this out on her," He rubbed her arm, "We'll get through this. I promise."  
Shade laughed lightly, "Been making a lot of promises lately, Gates."

"You guys okay back here?" They looked up to see the tall, heavenly lead singer standing there.  
Syn stood Violet up and handed her over to Matt, "Yeah. Sisters fighting. I'm going to call her back and apologize for you, but be nice next time, k?"  
She smiled faintly and nodded and he left.  
"You look like you need a hug." Shadows couldn't help but play it up as his miles-deep dimples showed up.  
Shade welcomed his embrace, "I always need hugs from you, Shads."


End file.
